vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
You Hung the Moon
You Hung the Moon is the second episode of the third season of and the forty-sixth episode of series overall. Summary IMPENDING THREATS AND A DIRE PROPHECY — After discovering that poachers have begun taking out werewolves in the bayou, and Jackson grow concerned for 's safety when she fails to show up during the full moon. Meanwhile, , the only one with the answer to Hayley’s whereabouts, plots ways to use that to her advantage. Elsewhere, approaches with her theory on who is behind the series of murders in the French Quarter, while Lucien delivers to Elijah an unsettling warning about the war brewing among the sire lines. Finally, after receiving a dire prophecy about the future of the Mikaelson siblings, Klaus takes extreme measures to determine the validity of this potential impending threat. and Freya also appear. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith (credit only) *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson Recurring Cast *Nathan Parsons as Jackson Kenner *Andrew Lees as Lucien Castle *Oliver Ackland as Tristan de Martel *Rebecca Breeds as Aurora de Martel *Jason Dohring as Detective Will Kinney Uncredited *Blake/Charlie as Hope Mikaelson Co-Starring *Lawrence Kao as Van *Jenny Gulley as Reporter *Joyce Thi Brew as Kara Ngyuen *Johnny Cantley as Tourist Frat Boy Trivia *This episode marks Jackson's first appearance this season. *This episode marks Vincent's first absence this season. *Lucien is the CEO of Kingmaker Land Development and the one responsible for the massacre of werewolves in the Bayou. *Davina temporarily fixes the curse on the Crescent Werewolves. *Another cure for werewolf venom besides Klaus's blood and draining the poison via a Siphoner was shown when Lucien injected himself with an unknown substance curing himself of Jackson's bite. *Jackson and Hayley take Hope and move into an apartment across the road from Klaus, since the flat is under Jackson's name, Hayley reminds Klaus that he won't be allowed in. *Klaus and Hayley fight over Hope. *Hayley sees Hope walking for the first time and is upset that she missed it. *Freya confirms the prophecy about Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah. Continuity * Sean O'Connell was mentioned in this episode. He was last seen as a hallucination in ''An Unblinking Death''. * Kieran O'Connell was mentioned in this episode. He was killed by Klaus in An Unblinking Death. * Celeste Dubois' spirit was contacted by Davina in this episode. She was last seen as an ancerstral spirit in ''From a Cradle to a Grave''. Body Count *Kara Nguyen - snapped neck; killed by Hayley Marshall-Kenner Behind the Scenes Cultural References * "You Hung The Moon" Is a song by Elvis Costello. The song was released in 2010. From his (National Ransom) album. Quotes |-|Promo= :Elijah (to Klaus): "What do you know?" :Klaus: "A perfected vision of our family's spectacular downfall." :Lucien (to Elijah): "We are on the brink of war!" :Davina: "Hayley could be used against Klaus!" :Klaus: "You listen carefully. The next gruesome murder will be yours." |-|Extended Promo= :Davina (to Hayley): "You can be free, Hayley!" :Hayley: "Fine. Just tell me who you want dead." :Klaus (to Elijah and Jackson): "I thought I smelled swamp." :Elijah (to Klaus): "What do you know?" :Klaus: "A perfected vision of our family's spectacular downfall." :Lucien (to Elijah): "We are on the brink of war!" :Davina: "Hayley could be used against Klaus!" :Klaus: "You listen carefully. The next gruesome murder will be yours." |-|Clip#1= :Klaus: "I thought I smelled swamp." :Jackson: "What'd you do with Hayley?" :Elijah: "Tell me what you know." :Klaus: "Has Jackson misplaced his bride? Come to think about it, I did read that global warming has disrupted migration patterns; Try Georgia." :Jackson: "I just left the bodies of people I care about to rot in the woods because you left them defenceless against poachers! Some by Kingmaker Land Development, that ring a bell? Yeah. The CO is Lucien Castle. Elijah tells me that you two go way back." :Elijah: "So I will ask you once again." "What do you know?" :Klaus: "As it happens, I just came from a romp with our good friend, Lucien. You can find him in the penthouse of the gordy new construction on Canal. And while you two are catching up, be sure to ask him about the perfected vision of out family's spectacular downfall. You could use a good laugh." :Elijah (to Jackson): "You shouldn't still be here. Niklaus and I will deal with this." :Klaus: "Actually, as long as Hayley is prowling about on two legs and unaccounted for, I am staying with my daughter." (To Jackson): "And should I discover that this is yet a another cock eyed scheme for Hayley and you to ascomb with her...the poultry remains of your beloved wolf pack will sniffing at your entrails come morning." |-|Inside Clip= :Hayley: "What the hell am I doing here!? Why am I trapped!?" :Davina: "I used magic to draw you here and keep you in a captive audience." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 3x02 Promo "You Hung the Moon" (HD) The Originals You Hung The Moon Trailer The CW The Originals You Hung The Moon Clip The CW The Originals Inside You Hung The Moon The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= The_Originals_-_Will_and_Cami.jpg OG302a 0057b 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg OG302a 0095b 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg OG302a 0086b 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg OG302a 0106b 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg OG302a 0153b 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg OG302a 0181b 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg OG302b 0058b 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg OG302b 0083b 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg OG302b 0189b 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg OG302b 0254b 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the scenes= Bts3x02.jpg References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season Three Category:Flashback episodes